In the End, It was Meant to Be
by xdreamxcatcherx
Summary: Love. War. What can be changed? Who will be sacrificed? What truths will unfold? REWRITING and UPDATING. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Year of 2028**

"_I'm sorry mother, but I have to do this, even if it means breaking my promise to you. Please forgive me." A lone tear dripped slowly over high cheekbones to fall on the lone lilac resting on a plain headstone. _

_Hermione Jane Granger-__Delacour_

_September 27, 1991-October 15, 2024_

_Loving Mother_

_Best Friend_

_The brightest witch of her age_

_A rustle of leaves sounded as the visitor left to an unknown future. The constant breeze stopped for the moment, as if an answer to all her problems, a hesitant smile blossomed to accompany her to the know hopeful future._

**Year of 2007**

"Hurry up everyone, we don't want to be late for the train, come on now!" Mrs. Weasley called out. She ushered everyone out the door, counting all the heads as the children headed out. She was short one. As she recounted everyone out the door, a flash of red hair from the kitchen window caught her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, you put down that bagel this instant and get out here immediately!" she yelled shrilly. Ron's face quickly paled and reddened just as quickly when he saw his friends and family snickering at him. Mumbling about waking up earlier next year for more breakfast, he dragged his trunk out the door and into the Ministry's car after everyone else.

All the teenagers hurriedly shoved into the train as the hand stuck eleven; they all knew the train waited for no one. Harry and Ron found Hermione in an empty compartment along with Ginny, who had ran off once the car stopped, Luna, who was reading _The __Quibbler_upside down, and Neville, who was trying the keep Trevor in his cage.

"Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" Harry asked. His best friend had not decided to come to the Burrow this year; instead, she opted to visit America with her parents to see some distant relative.

"It was really fun. The bookstores there are…different," she replied unsure of how to describe her experience. "How was yours, Harry?" she asked changing the subject.

"Good, good, IaskedGinnyout," he mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch that," she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, "I asked Ginny out this summer."

Hermione had a pleased look, "Finally, took you long enough."

"What?! You knew about this?" Ron yelled outraged, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Isn't it obvious, Ronald? If Harry can't talk to you about his crush on your little sister then he's going to talk to me about it. I am his best friend too," she huffed; she was getting irritated with Ron's reaction.

She took a deep breath, "Look Ron, I know what you're thinking. That Ginny's your little sister and you don't think boy is good enough for her, but Harry is your best friend. Don't you think you'd know him enough by now? That you would trust him enough by now?"

Ron calmed down at this. Hermione was right. Harry would never do anything to hurt Ginny. He was his best friend. He knew him well enough.

"Well, well, well, what's this?" said a drawling voice, "A lover's spat?"

Malfoy's infamous sneer plastered onto his face. All eyes narrowed to the newcomer in their compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" spat Ron.

"Nothing that concerns you Weasel," taunted Malfoy.

Immediately Ron's face darkened at the long time name Malfoy has used. Just as he was about to curse him to oblivion, he was pulled out of the compartment and the door shut with a THUD!

Everyone stared at the door waiting for Malfoy to barge back in and finish whatever he had started, but as the minutes passed one by one people forgot about him and went back to whatever they were doing.

Outside the compartment, Malfoy was bound and knocked out cold in the luggage compartment for some very surprised house elves to find later.

-------------------------

"Now," scolded a voice, "you really shouldn't have done that. I mean after all he is my-"

"I know but he hasn't changed yet. And you should now that better than me," another voice replied, tiredly.

The first voice sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Come on now," the second voice began, "the train's coming to a halt."

-------------------------

Outside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already gotten off the train to greet their long time friend, Hagrid. They were looking for the tall half-giant, when they heard an unmistakable voice.

"First years, over here. Come on now. First years. I don't want to leave anyone behind. First- Oh, Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Hello Hagrid," they chimed.

"It's been a long time. How was your summer?"

"It was great. Me and Ron got a lot of practice in for Quidditch this year," Harry said.

"Ron and I," Hermione automatically corrected.

Hagrid smiled. They were still the same kids he's known since their first year.

"Well. I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go bring in the first years, wouldn't want to be late now would I?"

"Bye Hagrid."

"See you at the feast"

"Later Hagrid."

And he walked away hollering for anymore stray first years.

-------------------------

As all the first years were finally sorted, people began to ready themselves for the feast that they knew was about to come. But someone, Hermione, finally noticed that the Sorting Hat was still out and Professor McGonagall had pulled out yet another scroll.

"Who hasn't been sorted yet?" she asked, scanning the Great Hall.

"Dunno," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Don't care," Ron said. "Can't he just start the bloody feast?"

"_Ronald_," she scolded.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone hushed.

"Many of you are wondering why we have not yet begun the feast," he stated. Many people murmured their agreement.

"This year," he began again, "Hogwarts is proud to present the first, in over a century, exchange program. For those who do not know what this is, it is for students from different schools coming here to Hogwarts for their studies," he paused.

"Students participating in this program were supposed to be chosen last year but due to some-difficulties-"

"coughUmbridgecough"

Someone snickered.

Dumbledore proceeded on as if there were no interruption,"-we do not have students exchange."

Some sighed in disappointment.

"Nonetheless, Hogwarts will still be participating in this program. Please welcome our students for the time being. Their Sorting will begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A group and sixth and seventh year students shuffled into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall began to call names from her second list.

"Krum, Victor from Durmstrang."

Gasping and shouting from the boys and giggling from the girls could be heard from the crowd as everyone thought of having a famous Quidditch player attend the school. A few moments passed and the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF."

Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table, as they took hold of the quiet young man. It took quite a while for the House the settle down.

The Professor called out again, "Krum, Victoria from Durmstrang."

An arrogant blonde strutted up to the Hat. She was wearing a tad too much make-up and her new uniform was border-line from screaming 'SLUT.'

Whispers filled the Hall. Who was this girl? Was she related to Krum?

Off in a distance it was heard, "She is only my cousin. I do not like her very much."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I don't think I like her very much either," Harry whispered. The people around him snickered at that, mostly agreeing with the boy. The girl shot a look at Gryffindor's table indicating she had heard that comment too and she didn't appreciate it too much especially since it was from the Boy Who Lived.

"Delacour, Fleur from Beauxbatons."

The whole Hall waited in anticipation, each wanting the part-veela to be in their House. It took only another two seconds for the pretty French to descend from the stool and join Gryffindor. Boys were already stuck in their veela induced haze as she joined the tables. It took quite a while for Hermione and Harry to get their friend to snap out of it. Eventually they both gave up and left Ron in his purple state, each wondering from time to time if he was even breathing as he stared and continued to stare at Fleur.

"Delacour, Gabrielle from Beauxbatons."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Murmurs filled the Halls as no one believed a part-veela was smart let alone have a brain. But the Hat has decided and nothing anyone can do will change its decision. The cute little French girl was going to stay in the brainy House, though no one from Ravenclaw complained about it.

The last two students from the small group was from overseas and really no one thought to pay them any mind as everyone was smitten by the veelas and famous Quidditch player. Though they would eventually would catch someone's attention.

"Evans, Dawn from Salem Academy."

This caught Harry's attention.

"The same last name as my mother," Harry whispered.

"Coincidence?" offered Ron.

"Be quiet you guys." Hermione huffed, agitatedly.

A stunning blonde went up to the stool. Her long almost white hair easily reached her waist, but the most striking thing about the girl was her stormy blue-gray eyes, that seemed far wiser then her age and held so many secrets. She was almost like a female Malfoy, except with a completly opposite personality.

She was up there for the longest time. Everyone thought something was wrong until the Hat finally called out,"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another loud cheer greeted the newcomer, Gryffindor must be really luck this year to acquire two beautiful, young women.

"And last but not least Toren, Alexander."

The last person strode up to the stool, eager to get the Sorting over with. From behind, it was easy to decipher that he played some sort of sport as he had some muscle on him, to the delight of the girls eating him with their eyes. His hair was midnight black, much like his eyes, but it seemed to pierce through every person and peer right into their soul. Most peculiar was his face though, as each teenage boy was beginning to experience facial hair, his was free of any shadow and it was as curvy as a girl's face not angular like any other boy.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

While everyone was examining his physical features, the Hat had finished the examination of his head. He shuffled to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Dawn.

"Let the feast begin!"

-------------------------

Ron seemed to inhale the food as it appeared on the plates.

After glaring at her long-time friend she decided to introduce herself, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she greeted.

Dawn smiled, "I'm Dawn and sh-he's Alex."

"Hello," he said, evenly.

"I'm Harry Potter," a voice in front of them said.

"Oh," Dawn remarked, realization dawning in her eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes, readying himself for the admiration that no doubt would come next; really people should realize he was no different from the next bloke from the street.

Gloom crept into Dawn's eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss."

His eyes snapped open in surprise. Never had anyone greeted him like that before. Harry was dumbstruck. It seemed the overseas pair was more than he thought.

"Thank you," he whispered. She nodded in his direction, understandingly.

"I'm Ron," he muffled, breaking the mood.

"Another Weasley?" Alex remarked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

Ron blushed mumbling some incoherent words.

"…red hair…freckles…"

Everyone chuckled hearing this.

"Relax, I was merely joking," he waved off-handedly.

Ron grunted in reply. Soon enough the feast was over. As the remaining food disappeared, Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we return to our dormitories, I have an announcement to make. This year we will be doing a play written by a muggle composer, William Shakespeare."

"Those of you that grew up in the wizarding world may not know who he is. Professor McGonagall has volunteered to explain everything on the first day of classes. Each house will work amongst themselves to compete for a prize. Your Head of Houses will inform what is appropriate for your play. I look forward to your production in Christmas. Now off to bed everyone, school begins tomorrow."

Everyone got up all wanting to leave at once.

Hermione got up to lead the first years.

"Come on Ron, we need to lead the first years."

He gave her a confused look.

"Don't you remember Mione, I didn't make prefect this year."

"Oh no, I totally forgot. Who's prefect this year?"

"I am," came a voice besides her.

"A transfer student?" she questioned.

"I guess Professor Dumbledore didn't want us missing out in leadership just because of an exchange program," Alex offered as an explanation.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, since you don't know anything about the dorms, I guess I'll prep you on everything."

"Thanks I'd like that."

"May I join too?" said an all too familiar French accent.

"_Fleur,_" Hermione said the name like it left a bad aftertaste.

"Why do you need to join?" she asked suspiciously.

"I am Head Girl. I have no idea what the rules are. I was hoping you would help me along with him."

"You made Head Girl?"

"Contrary to popular beliefs," she stated coolly, "I do not have the wind blowing through my ears."

Hermione blushed bright red at this. She quickly mumbled an apology.

"Alright, let's go then. I'll try to explain everything on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"As you may all now, I will be explaining about your upcoming play."

"William Shakespeare is a British composer. He wrote many plays before. We will be doing the play Romeo and Juliet. A tragic love between two teens. To make this short, it is about the children of two rivaling families that fell in love with each other. Knowing that they may never truly be with each other they married. The next day though Romeo accidentally killed Juliet's cousin in a brawl. He was sent in exile. Juliet was going to be forced to marry someone else. To avoid getting married and to be with Romeo, she faked her death. Romeo was supposed to receive news about it but due to complications he didn't. He thought that his beloved Juliet was truly dead and so besides her 'corpse' he poisoned himself. Of course when Juliet woke up she found him dead so took his knife and stabbed herself, thus resolving the hatred between the two families."

"First and foremost, let me tell you that this is completely voluntary. The plays will be performed during Christmas. You do not have to act out all of Romeo and Juliet. All we ask of you is to keep the original plot; the hatred of the two families, the hardship they go through, and, of course, their deaths in the end."

"The prize for the winning house is significant. You will receive an additional half of the house points you earned at the end of the year. That is all I have to say to you. Please remember that all casts will be chosen amongst you."

"Class is dismissed."

It was their last class of the day. All the Gryffindors returned to the Common Room. There was going to be a long discussion for them because they all wanted to win.

As they were entering the Common Room, all the boys were yelling, "Fleur should be Juliet. Fleur should be Juliet."

It was almost agreed too, if Dawn hadn't spoken up and changed everything.

"I think," she began with a devious smile, "we should put a twist to the story."

"What kind of twist?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, the professor said that we just needed to keep the plot, so I say we modernize it."

"Modernize it?" she repeated, an idea already forming in her head.

Dawn nodded, "We'll have it about a muggle-born witch and a pureblooded wizard. It'll be in the same era, of course," she finished with a smile.

"And we'll have an alternate ending," Hermione said, stating her idea.

"An alternate ending?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yep," she replied enthusiastically, "we'll have the famous ending from the play _The Swan Lake_."

"But how will we come from Romeo and Juliet to the Swan Princess?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."

"And, of course," Dawn added, "we have to make this fun too. It can't all be tragic, tragic, tragic. So I propose we cross dress."

"Cross dress?" Hermione asked.

"Mhmm."

"What?! We don't want to dress like girls," an outraged Ron roared.

"You're right," she said, bringing a fist to her hand, "we don't want the audience trying to gouge out their eyes at the end of the show, so we'll only have the lead roles switch. But of course the rest of you are welcome to try out any of the other roles."

The girls snickered at the comment.

"So… whose going to play Juliet?" Ron said, fidgeting.

"Well… anyone want to volunteer?" Dawn asked, hopefully.

All the guys looked at each other.

"No one?"

No one responded.

"Then we'll hold auditions from 5th year and up."

They all groaned.

"Come on who made you director, we don't need to listen to what you have to say," someone said.

"I think that is a fine idea," Hermione commented. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well now that, that is over."

"Come on," she said, clapping her hands together, "Let's get this over with. Just lengthen your hair, charm your robes, and wear make-up. Either you do this yourself or I'll set the girls on you."

All the guys scattered at that threat.

While the guys were playing dress-up, the girls worked on another dilemma.

"Ok, so try-outs for Juliet, anyone want to be Romeo?"

No one said anything.

"Oh come on guys, you aren't going to have to be forced like the guys are you?"

Still no sound was made.

"Fine, we'll do this one by one."

"Lavender?"

"I want to do costume."

"Fine. Parvati?"

"Make-up."

"Hermione?" she asked, desperate now.

"Writing the script here."

She looked around the room, "Fleur, will you play Romeo?"

"Very well."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's great."

She hugged her as if she had saved her life.

At that moment, many heads poked out of the bathrooms. The looked around nervously. Dawn spotted them and grinned.

"Come on in boys. Let's see what you've got."

They grudgingly dragged themselves out from the restroom and stood in the middle of the Common Room.

"Ron, Dean, Seamus, get out, you're an embarrassment."

And indeed they were, they're dresses were askew, lipstick was too dark and smeared, and they had way too much blush on. Hearing this, they happily went back into the restroom to fix themselves.

"I think Harry should play Juliet. I mean he doesn't exactly look like a girl, but he looks the best out of the rest of these dimwits," commented Lavender.

And he did. He had charmed his hair longer, past his shoulders, and he donned a dress.

"You're right, but I want to see one more person before we deicide. Do you know where Alex is?" Dawn inquired.

Everyone searched for him.

"I don't think he even came in," someone said.

"Hmmm… Hey Hermione, does Hogwarts have a piano room here somewhere?"

"Not that I know of," she answered.

"I guess I'll have to cast that spell," she murmured.

"What spell?" Hermione asked.

Dawn didn't answer; she was already out of the Common Room. Hermione followed her out of curiosities sake. Hermione came out just in time to see her swipe out her wand and say, "Sonrius."

Slowly, piano music surrounded them. The music was pleasant to the ears and wrapped them into its melody. It pulled at them, tugging on their clothing to where the music originated. The music stopped pulling them when they reached a large double door.

'_The Room of Requirements' Hermione thought._

"Finite Incantatem," Dawn whispered. The music stopped and she proceeded to open the doors. The interior of the room was breathtaking. The walls were painted in red and gold. On one side of the wall was a bookshelf that was full of compositions. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. It faced the window on the far side of the room. The window was enormous with its read velvet curtains drawn. A thin silvery clothe covered the window. It created and eerie glow throughout the room.

Alex was playing the piano. His back was facing them and he only gave his attention to the music in front of him.

Hermione stood there absorbing the atmosphere.

Dawn walked to stand behind Alex. She eased herself onto the space on his right and gingerly wrapped her arms around his waist, settling her shin on his shoulder.

"Hey, stranger," said Dawn.

"Hey."

"I missed you in the Common Room."

He chuckled, "I snuck out when you were giving your ideas."

She pouted.

"Don't pout. We'll go back now," he said, giving into her wishes.

They got up, when Dawn grabbed his arm.

"You really miss them, don't you?" It was more a statement then a question.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, sadly.

"They're here with us _now_, we'll change history. Promise me you won't go running off again or at least that you'll take me with you," she said, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I promise." He said, bringing a hand up to gently wipe away the tears that escaped.

Hermione watched all this with interest in her eyes. She decided to break the moment.

"Are you ready now?"

Alex flinched at the voice. He hadn't known of another presence in the room. Dawn jumped slightly too. She had forgotten about Hermione. They quickly recovered.

"Yeah, let's go now," Alex answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

They began to walk back to the Common Room in silence before Alex remembered.

"Hey, why were you guys looking for me?" he questioned.

"Oh we wanted you to try a part," Dawn replied, innocently.

"What part?" he asked, suspiciously.

"A leading part, of course," she quickly ducked her head to enter the Common Room.

"Romeo?" he asked still suspicious. He went in after Hermione.

He walked into the room and looked at Harry in the dress.

"Harry…," he began, when realization dawned on him.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, no. I refuse to. I absolutely refuse to."

"All the guys have to try out Alex, you are no exception," Dawn gloated.

"Yeah well, from what I see. Harry's the only one still in a dress. You must have chosen him already."

Dawn only grinned, "We have to give everyone a fair chance, and it's only fair if you were to tryout too."

Alex only made a face at her, "Read my lips, better yet, let me spell it out for you N-O."

"Well then I guess I'll have to carry out that threat."

She attempted to drag him into the restrooms. He wouldn't budge.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Harry, if Alex looks better than you, than you won't need to play Juliet."

Harry brightened up considerably. He leapt up and shoved both Dawn and Alex into the restroom, locking it with a charm from outside.

"I'll let you out when Dawn tells me," he screamed through the door. The people scattered about in the Common Room chuckled.

Unbeknownst to him, Alex had fallen down when pushed in. Dawn was now lying on top of him.

"I wish you can take those bandages off," she said suddenly.

"Dawn," he said exasperatedly, "we've had this conversation before."

"Still…"

"No, let's not get into another argument, Dawn."

"Fine, fine," she said exasperatedly, "let's talk about the play then. Try out for Juleit."

"No, you know as well as I do that that can blow my cover."

"And you forget that I'm your girlfriend and it's my job to help you and not let you carry on the weight of the world all the time."

"By setting me up to play Juliet? Who's playing Romeo?"

"Fleur Delacour," she said, dryly.

"Oh great, I'm supposed to play a love scene with-FLEUR!" he exclaimed, when her words finally sank in.

--------------------------

The people outside snickered when they heard Alex scream Fleur.

"Damn, Dawn is good," commented Parvati.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused boy.

"Isn't it obvious," added Lavender, "she uses Harry to get Alex in the restroom and now she's using Fleur's beauty as bait."

Fleur scowled at the last bit of information. _One reason why she hated boys. They always had a glazed over look and never heard anything she said. She was so sick of it. Now she was probably going to be working with a boy that will forget his lines once he sees her._

Hermione snorted in her mind when she saw Fleur's scowl. _She probably is annoyed by the fact that she can't work with Harry. She is so full of herself. This'll show her that she can't have everything._

-------------------------

Dawn got off of Alex and pulled him up too. She wrapped her arms around him once more, laid her head on his chest and tucked her forehead on the crook of his neck.

"It could be you chance to get to now her again. You remember how she told us of her problems with other students. You could get to know her again. And she won't be angry with you because you won't have that glazed look. It's a good idea isn't it?" explained Dawn.

"Yeah, yeah it is," he whispered, eyes filled with hope. Then regret came.

"Hey," he said, loosely putting his right arm around her waist and lifting her shin with his other hand to face her.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, confused.

"For snapping at you," he said softly.

She gave him a cheeky grin," You can always make it up for-"

He already drew her into a kiss. It was full of longing and passion.

"-me," she finished, when they broke apart. She smiled again.

"Come on let's get you dressed before they think we passed out in here."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

'_What is taking them so long' thought Harry._

"Hey Harry, you can take off that locking charm now. We're done!" a muffled voice called out.

He quickly took off the charm and prayed _'Please look better than me. Please look better than me…'_

Dawn walked out with a pleased smile. She turned around to check if Alex was there and quickly walked to the door of the bathroom.

Alex's slightly whining voice pleaded, "Come on, Dawn. Aren't you seeing it enough?"

"No," she said, exasperatedly.

"But this is so embarrassing."

"Come on Alex," she said, slightly angry.

"I don't really want to now, Dawn."

"Just come out," she was close to yelling.

"Please Dawn."

"ALEXANDER GABRIEL TOREN," she yelled, fully pissed now, "get you bloody arse out her NOW."

Alex winced at the tone. He took a deep breath and slowly but steadily dragged himself out of the bathroom.

There were gasps heard throughout the room. Never before had they seen someone so feminine. It they didn't know better he could have successfully passed as a girl.

Alex was in a medieval dress. It was long sleeves that reached to his ankles. The dress was a modest one: light purple, v-neck, and simple. There were no laces or designs beside a few woven flowers on his left torso. He had also charmed his hair longer, but Dawn had pulled his hair into a messy ponytail. Dawn had added make-up, some very light blush and purple eye shadow. The only remotely visible make-up was the cherry lip gloss Dawn owned.

"Harry, you're off the hook," Hermione, automatically said.

"YES," he said, pumping his fist into the air. Once again he shoved Alex but this time to go change back. This time around Alex tripped on the hem of his dress and landed on no other than Dawn.

If they had been alone it would have been a very compromising position. Their legs were intertwined, hip against hip, and his hands were on each side of her head. Realizing that they were gathering an audience, he scrambled off of Dawn and blushed profusingly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," he stuttered.

"It's ok," she said, amused.

"I-I'm going to go change back now," he said, pointing to the restrooms. He left before anyone could say anything.

"Oooh, someone has a crush on someone," teased Lavender and Parvati after he left.

"Huh, Who?" she asked, densely, getting up from for the floor.

"You, of course," they said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean Alex and me?" she asked, catching on.

"Who else?"

"We're already together," she said dryly, shrugging.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"We're. In. A. Relationship." she explained slowly as if spelling something out to a little kid.

"Then what was with the apologizing, and the stuttering, and the blushing?" questioned Fleur.

"It's from his mother; he's not a big fan of PDA (public display of affection)."

"What kind of guy is he?"

"A sensitive guy," she retorted.

"You should learn from him, Ron," Lavender said, "that is soo romantic."

"Running from an accident is romantic? What kind of logic is that?" asked Dean.

"Ugh," Parvati rolled her eyes, "You'll see, he's going to do things differently from you boys."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," he retorted. Little did everyone know just how things were going to be different from now on.

For the next couple of weeks everyone was busy between juggling classes, homework, rehearsals, and quidditch practice. Somehow between all this though Ron had finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend and she had said yes.

"Okay everyone," Dawn clapped her to get everyone's attention. "Lets due the last scene. Everyone get to your posts."

Everyone scrambled to get to were they were supposed to be.

"Aaaand action."

Fleur took Alex's hand and 'kissed' her. They had all agreed to not really kiss until the real play. Then she turned around to face the town's people.

"If our love cannot exist in this world we will go to a world where no one will stand in our way," she said, monotonously.

"STOP IT!"

"Hermione, come over here for a second, I have something to discuss with you," Dawn said, shooting the leads a disapproving glare.

They spoke in low undertones and kept on glancing in their direction.

"What do you thing their planning?" asked Alex, trying to make small talk.

"I do not know," she answered curtly.

Dawn and Hermione walked over to them.

"Come on you two, follow us," Hermione told them.

Alex shot a questioning look at Dawn, but she ignored it.

The pair followed them to some empty classrooms when they abruptly stopped and shoved them into a classroom.

Hermione cast a locking spell over the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Alex pounded on the door, "Hey, what the heck? Let us out you guys."

"Not until you guys get some chemistry going. We can't have you acting like robots in the play," Dawn singsonged.

"Move aside, Toren," she pushed him out of the way, "You're a wizard for Pete's sake, Toren, did you not think of using your wand," she said, pulling out hers.

She tried every unlocking charm she knew until she gave up.

"It was Hermione who cast the spell. Did you think you can break it?" he said coolly.

She glared at him.

"I have no interest in getting to know your beau. Let me out this instance."

"That's too bad. You guys have to be friends for the sake of this play. At least be civil to each other," retorted Hermione.

They heard footsteps fading away and knew that they were stuck.

"Look, we have to learn to get along. If I know Dawn, she won't let us out till she feels we're friends. And trust me she has scary sharp instincts."

"Fine," she said, grudgingly, "if only to get us out of here."

They sat down across from each other.

"Why do you hate me?" Alex started.

"You are a guy," she answered, as if that was explanation enough.

He smiled a bit.

She was a bit peeved, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because in a way I know what you mean."

"Really?" she said, unbelieving.

"Yes really. I know you probably think love is just a fairy tale for you. You don't think that a person can truly love you for who you are and not what you look like."

"Yes that's right," she said surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. You're a very beautiful woman, but I'm very much in love with my girlfriend."

She snorted at that.

"Then why do you always have that glazed look, while looking at me?"

"I was just having flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?"

"Yes, my mother…" he began, choosing his words carefully, "was very much like you. A very pretty lady. We bonded a lot and she always told me of her younger days. You reminded me very much of her."

"You said flashbacks."

"Yeah, my parents are dead."

"I am sorry," she said apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault."

She smiled, "I think we have understood enough for this play, no?"

"Yes, I think we have."

They got up when Peeves suddenly swooped in scaring Fleur. She jumped about a mile into the air and landed on Alex. Alex who wasn't ready for the sudden weight toppled over. Peeves cackled at the disruption he made and flew out.

Her knee was in between his legs and she was about to apologize when she realized…

"Ohmygod you don't… it's not… were is… what are…"

Her eyes were widening like saucers and she was looking _down there_.

"_Shit_," Alex said, letting his head fall to the ground.

Fleur got off him and backed away slowly to the other end of the classroom.

"Look, I'm not a mutant or anything-" he tried to explain.

"Then what are you?" she cut him off.

"I'm a girl."

She relaxed visibly, but stiffened again only in anger this time.

"You lied. You're probably lying about everything, your parents' death, being with Dawn. I was beginning to trust you," said coldly.

Alex winced at her words.

"I didn't mean to. And I didn't try to lie about anything else besides my name and gender. Please Fleur," he begged.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mademoiselle. Sit."

"Ok, ok."

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you lying to everyone? Does Dumbledore know?" she bombarded.

"I'll start from the very beginning. My name is Alexandria. I came from the future."

"The future?" she asked, incredulously.

The door was pushed open and Dawn came in.

"Why the heck are you telling your mother about us??

Alex slammed her head onto the table. This was not going the way they planned at all.

"M-Mother?" Fleur squeaked.

Alex took a deep breathe and looked at Dawn, "Sweetie, why don't you leave for now. I have some explaining to do," she said waving at the shocked Fleur.

"You didn't tell her about the mother-daughter part did you?"

Alex shook her head.

"I'll be leaving now."

"You go do that."

Dawn left.

"Mama?" she asked, unsure of what to say.

"I died?"

"People die eventually mama," she replied trying to comfort her mother.

"But you're so young right now. You must have been lonely."

Alex got up and walked to Fleur, "It was. I was so sad when mum first died. I had you there but then you left too."

By now tears were freely falling from her eyes. Fleur embraced her daughter and told her everything was going to be alright. Then realization hit her.

"You said mum."

Alex cursed in a stream of Latin.

"That means…"

"That's right. You were with another woman. Both of you adopted me," she smiled a bit, "didn't you realize I'm not part-veela."

"Oh."

"Mama? Are you ok? You're taking this a little too well."

"It's the initial shock. This is going to take a while to get used to."

"I know. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Why don't we get you to your dorm? And before you ask. No. I can't tell you who mum is."

She nodded. Damn, she wanted to know.

Alex helped her up gently from the chair. They walked to the Head dorms in silence. When they reached the portrait, Fleur faced her.

"Alexandria," she said, taking her hand, "why don't you come in. I want to get to know my future daughter some more. Perhaps you can entertain me with some stories about the future."

Alex nodded, "Ok mama."

They went up to Fleur's room. This did not go unnoticed though by a certain relative of the Head Boy.

They sat on the bed for a little while.

"So what story do you have in mind?"

She gave her mother a cheeky grin.

"There was that one time. It was mum's birthday. And we got this crazy idea of baking a cake for her. Muggle style of course."

"_Alex!" Fleur called out._

_A ten-year-old kid ran to her._

"_Yes, Mama?"_

"_Today's your mum's birthday. What should we do for her?"_

"_Mmm? What would make mum happy?"_

"_We could make her a cake."_

"_Ok mama; let's bake a cake for mum."_

"What happened?"

Alex chuckled at the memory.

"We ended up about blowing up half the kitchen."

"Mum came home laughing hysterically. She said we looked so adorable with all the flour and soot. She ended up baking the cake in the end of course."

She looked down at her mother who hadn't said anything. She had fallen asleep with a content smile plastered on her face. She had wrapped her arms possessively around her waist and refused to let go. So Alex laid them both down on the bed and fell asleep with her mother just like when she was younger.

Fleur woke up the next morning with a warm object beside her. She tensed at first but realized when she saw it was Alex. She grinned. She had a daughter and a lover in the future. It was a dream come true, she had a loving family.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up," she tickled her nose on whim.

Alex opened one sleepy eye and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven, we have rehearsal in an hour."

"Can't we sleep for a little while more, mama?"

She shook her head, "What would Dawn think?"

Alex shot up at the mention of Dawn's name, "I forgot to go back to her last night. She's probably worrying her butt off right now."

She scrambled off the bed and was almost to the door when she stopped. She turned around and ran back to the bed. She threw her arms around Fleur and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, mama. I'll see you in an hour," and with that she left. Fleur was grinning like a maniac, she had suck a sweet daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Alex was searching all over for Dawn. She wasn't in the 6th year's dormitories, Common Room, or even the Great Hall. She was about to try the Astronomy Tower when she saw her. Dawn was sitting under a willow tree by the lake.

"Hey, Dawn."

She glared at Alex.

Alex suddenly found the ground to be very interesting.

"I'm sorry for not coming back last night."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Alex," she said angrily.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she asked tearing up.

Alex sat down and wrapped her arms around Dawn and whispered words of comfort. They began to rock back and forth. Alex kept on apologizing and promising to never pull a disappearing act again. After a while she finally calmed down. They just sat there enjoying the view.

"Hey," Alex broke the silence, "we have rehearsal in about 15 minutes."

"Mhmm," she replied, snuggling into her warmth.

Alex chuckled, "You're not going to move are you?"

"Nope," was the reply through her robes.

"Then we'll have to fix that," she said, wickedly.

She pulled Dawn onto her lap and got up, picking her up bridal style.

"Woah," exclaimed a shocked Dawn.

She giggled at how they looked.

"What happened to public display of affection?" teased Dawn.

Alex looked around and shrugged in response, "There's no one around."

Alex carried her to the room they were provided for rehearsal. Before she let Dawn down, Dawn rewarded her with a passionate kiss. At this moment though the door popped open. Alex nearly dropped Dawn but luckily composed themselves and put her down gently. It was too late though, Lavender and Parvati had witnessed everything.

Alex burned lobster red, rivaling even the Weasley's hair. Muttering some excuse, he let himself in and walked briskly to where Fleur was.

Lavender and Parvati squealed with delight causing the people inside to come out to see the commotion.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"That was so romantic."

"What happened?" Harry repeated.

"Alex was carrying Dawn and they were kissing."

Ron snorted.

"Were you hurt?" asked Harry.

"No."

"Then why was he carrying you?"

Dawn shrugged, "I didn't feel like walking."

She left to get ready for rehearsal.

By the time it was dinner, word has gotten around. Alex was the perfect gentlemen and whoever had him would be so lucky. And of course this moment had to be ruined.

"What do you mean gentlemen?" came a haughty voice.

"I saw him coming out of Fleur's room this morning," Victoria sneered.

Fleur rushed to her daughter's defense.

"We were merely working on out play."

"And he spent the night?" she retorted.

"We fell asleep," she snapped back.

"And how would you know seeing as you weren't in that room?" Fleur commented.

"I may not be Head Girl," she snarled, "but I have every right to visit my cousin."

"But you have no right to stick your nose in my business," she replied coldly.

"Hmph!" Victoria stalked back to the Slytherin table.

Lavender and Parvati being the nosy ones asked, "You don't mind Dawn?"

She shook her head, "I was the one that demanded they practice."

"I should still make it up to you though," Alex cut in.

"You don't-"

"But I should. Don't worry. It'll be something simple." Alex patted her shoulder and went to sit with Fleur to rehearse some lines.

"Nothing for you is ever simple," she yelled, rolling her eyes. He simply winked at her.

Tinkering of the glass was heard; everyone stopped their conversations and looked at Dumbledore expectedly.

"I know you have all been swamped with your studies and the play. So as a treat the professors and I have agreed to hold a Masquerade Ball. The Head Boy and Girl have been preparing for this for a couple of weeks now. So you may or may not know. But, of course, there is a catch to all this." His eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"The person you will be going to the ball with will be chosen by your professors, except… for the first person who asks their partners. Partners may or may not be the opposite genders. This is a time to promote house unity. You may be able to spend time with a friend or be stuck with a foe. Now ask away."

"Hay, Hermione, wanna go-" stopped Ron.

Many people like Ron was about to ask their significant other when everyone noticed a tawny owl fly in. It was carrying a bouquet of… buds? The owl dropped of the bouquet in Dawn's lap. She shot Alex an inquiring look. Alex merely smiled and pointed at the buds. They were blooming into luscious red roses. In the middle was a blossoming paper rose. Lavender nudged her.

"Read it out loud."

She scowled a bit but relented when she saw everyone's anticipating look. She unfolded the parchment carefully and took a deep breathe. On the parchment in calligraphy was.

_To Dawn,_

_Would you like to attend the Masquerade Ball with me on All Hallows Eve?_

_Alex_

She looked up to see the best puppy dog eyes Alex has ever mustered.

"I'd love to go to the Ball with you."

A lot of girls were sighing at how thoughtful that was. They glared at their boyfriends who would never do anything of that sort.

"So the first couple has been chosen. Tomorrow morning you will receive an owl for your Ball partner. Let's eat dinner everyone."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The next morning hundred upon hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall. Everyone was receiving there partners name. Lots of groans were heard throughout the Great Hall along with whoops of triumph.

"Yes! I got Victoria Krum," Ron cheered pumping his fist into the air.

Hermione shot him a glare, she often wondered why they got together.

"Not that I'm really interested," he said, settling down.

She still had a disbelieving look on her face but turned to read her paper. She groaned.

"Who do you have, Hermione?" he asked already jealous of whomever it was.

_It better not be that Vicky he thought._

He took the paper when she didn't reply.

_Fleur Delacour._

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you get to spend a day with Fleur."

"For you information Ronald, I have no interest in her," she practically snarled.

"Harry," she smiled at him sweetly, "do you want to switch with me?"

He quickly nodded. He had gotten Ginny as a partner and although he had nothing against the youngest Weasley, who would pass up a chance to be with Fleur Delacour.

When they switched papers though, they automatically got up. Everyone at Gryffindor was giving them weird looks. Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall. Harry had already sat down next to Ginny and grabbed her hand.

_What's happening? Was the thought that ran though Hermione's head._

Suddenly it hit her. Dumbledore had charmed the papers. This was what happened when they switched. How can she be so stupid to think that a wizard as great as Dumbledore would not think of something like this? She had ever chastised the Weasley twins for trying to fool Dumbledore's Age Line.

And she was right. There were a couple of others walking stoically to find their assigned partners. Before she knew it, she had reached the Head dorms and her fist came out to knock on it.

_Ohmygod this can not be happening._

-------------------------

Fleur had just gotten out of the shower when she heard knocking. Thinking it was Dawn and Alex, she quickly grabbed a towel and went to open the portrait.

"Good morning, Al-" she stopped when she noticed it was Hermione.

Wasting no time, Hermione entered and grabbed Fleur's remaining hand.

"What are you doing?" cried the alarmed witch. She slammed the portrait shut, not wanting anyone else seeing her in a towel.

Hermione spoke finally regaining the movements of her body.

"I didn't expect that to happen," she defended herself.

"What did you do?"

"I-I tried to switch partners."

"You what?" she screeched.

"I tried to switch papers with Harry," she yelled back.

"Oh honestly, for someone as bright as you, you can be quite dense sometimes. Did you think Dumbledore would not have thought people might switch. I can't believe you would try to pull something off like this."

"Well, I'm sorry," she blubbered.

Fleur winced at the tears forming. She hadn't meant to make her cry, just scold her a bit.

"Forget it. We'll just have to deal with this. Come on," she said trying to drag her upstairs.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To my room. I have to dress and we need to get back to the Great Hall to eat breakfast."

It was some time before they finished. Fleur couldn't dress properly with one hand and she couldn't put on a shirt. It wasn't until Hermione grabbed her other hand when she was able to let go of the other. Finally whe was dressed, just in time for another knock at the portrait.

This time Fleur knew it was Alex and Dawn.

"Come on, move faster," Fleur complained, trying to rush down the stairs.

"Calm down, whoever's outside won't be running away."

They finally reached the portrait. Fleur opened it quickly.

"Good morning, Ma-Miss Delacour," Alex quickly corrected when Hermione came into view.

Fleur grinned at her sadly. She was rather fond of the morning ritual; a hug and a kiss.

"Let's get to the Great Hall," she said hastily, wanting to break the awkward moment.

They were halfway to the Great Hall, when Dawn couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you guys holding hands?"

Hermione blushed at this. Fleur explained the whole incident to them, conveniently leaving out the changing clothes part. Alex looked unfazed by it all and Dawn was giggling. By the time they reached the Great Hall, breakfast was half over. Dumbledore was making an announcement.

"It seems that I have forgotten to warn you last night of the consequences of switching partners with someone else," his eyes twinkling madly clearly showing that this was all planned and he had, had no intention of telling anyone.

"Not to worry, the charm will end three hours before the dance starts."

Groans were heard throughout the Hall. It seemed that Hermione was not the only one who thought of switching. Everyone turned to leave, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and no one wanted to miss it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"We're going to Hogsmeade with Alex and Dawn," stated Fleur.

"But I'm going with Ron and Harry," Hermione countered.

"You're the one who got me into this mess, so we're going to where I'm supposed to go."

"Fine," she said begrudgingly.

Alex snickered, "You two sound like a bickering old couple."

They continued to walk outside Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade. They talked about things that were happening in school and especially the upcoming play. Finally they reached Hogsmeade. Alex stopped them.

"Dawn and I are going to the Quidditch shop. We'll meet you at Three's Broomstick in two hours, alright?"

"Sure," Fleur replied.

After they left, Hermione asked, "where will we be going?"

"Flourish and Blotts," she said simply.

When they reached the shop, they went to two separate directions. They each stopped when they felt the other pulling in the opposite direction.

"I have to go over there," they both stated.

"What do you need to get?" asked Fleur.

"I don't know," Hermione answered truthfully, "I was just going to do some early Christmas shopping."

Fleur smiled at that, " I was thinking the same. Who've you got in mind?"

"Dunno. Whichever book popped up I guess."

"Well, come with me. We can shop for Dawn and Alex."

"Ok."

After spending a good part of the hour searching. Hermione came up with two books; one for Dawn and the other for Alex. Fleur though only had a book for Dawn. They went to Honeydukes next. Taking note that Hermione liked chocolate, Fleur waited for Hermione to purchase her present. She made orders to have the candy sent to specific people on Christmas. They were done with Christmas shopping. Although they were half and hour early, they decided to go to Three's Broomstick anyways. Many people game the weird looks. They sat in silence. Hermione couldn't stand it.

"You want to play 20 questions?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a muggle game, you asked each other 20 questions, one at a time to get to know the other person better."

"Ok. You go first."

"Do you know how to play the piano?" she asked, suddenly remembering that day where she went to look for Alex with Dawn.

"Yes, I learned when I heard my grandmother play. How did you know?"

"Does that count as a question or are you just curious?"

"Just curious."

"Dunno," she answered, "I just thought of Alex, he knows how to play, so I asked."

"Oh. What do you plan to do in the future?"

"I want to be a healer. After the war of course, I still need to help Harry. But I want to help save lives not take them anymore."

Fleur almost chocked on her own saliva. She had heard these words before; from Alex.

"_What's you mum like?"_

_Alex grinned, "Mum is a wonderful person. You love her so much. We always dreamt of life after the war. She said that she wanted to be healer, that she did want to take anymore lives."_

"_Mum sounds like a wonderful person. You sure you can't tell me who she is?" she teased._

_Alex giggled, "I can't tell you, you have to fall in love with her, not just love her."_

Hermione was saying something.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

She scowled a bit, "I said why do you always turn guys down??

She shrugged, "They are men."

"What do you mean by that?"

She sighed, "I wish for someone who pays attention to me, to what I'm saying, and what kind of a person I am. Not just because of my beauty?"

"Boys always pay attention to you," Hermione pointed out.

Fleur shook her head, "They only stare at me with that glazed-over look. I want them to hear what I'm saying. Everyone thinks that being a veela is something special. It's a curse. I can never find true love."

Hermione ran her thumb over her knuckles. Fleur felt something inside her tingle.

"I'm sorry. I never really thought of it that way."

"It's not your fault."

Hermione was so ashamed of herself. She had always thought the French beauty was a complete airhead and snob. Never had she thought the Veela charm a curse.

_Geez, and I'm supposed to be the smart one thought Hermione. I've treated her so badly ever since I met her. I'm going to make it up to her._

"Let's not talk about the sad things. What do you do on your free time, Hermione?"

"Huh? Uh… I study."

"Not at Hogwarts silly. I mean what do you do in the muggle world."

Hermione blushed, "I… uh… bake at home. But you can't tell anyone."

"You bake?"

She nodded her head still blushing.

"Do you think you can teach me?"

"S-Sure."

"Heya guys, hope we're not interrupting anything," a new voice said.

"Of course not. Sit down you two," Fleur replied just as cheerfully.

Alex grinned, "Butterbeer, ladies?"

They all nodded. Alex went to buy the drinks.

"You guys weren't talking about us were you?" teased Dawn.

"No," Fleur replied, "but I wanted to ask when is Alex's birthday?"

"We don't know the exact date but we celebrate it in May 5th."

"What do you mean you don't know the exact date?" it was Hermione this time.

Dawn shrugged, "He was adopted, left in the orphanage. Don't know exactly when he was born."

"That's so horrible," Hermione commented.

Dawn shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore. He's surrounded by the people he loves now."

"That's right," Alex said, bringing in the drinks.

Hermione blushed, "I'm sorry for being so nosy, it was none of my business."

Alex waved it off, "I f I had minded then I would not have allowed Dawn to say anything about it. It's ok."

There was awkward silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"So… what were you guys doing?" asked Dawn, trying to break the silence.

"We were playing twenty question," Hermione answered.

"Oooh, we should play again."

"You can start Fleur," Alex offered.

"Ok, Alex, what do you plan to do in the future?"

"I plan to follow in my mother's footsteps and become a healer to help others," she answered truthfully.

"You know, I don't think a lot of boys would openly admit that they want to follow in their mother's footsteps," commented Hermione.

"I'm not like a lot of boys," she answered easily.

"Me next. Fleur, what do you plan to do on Valentine's Day?" Dawn asked excitedly.

Fleur scoffed, "I plan to reject every boy and spend it like every other day. Let everyone else think I am a snob."

"Don't be so pessimistic Fleur. You can spent it with Ron and me. I'm sure he won't mind."

"We'll see about that. There probably won't be a mind at all."

They all chuckled at the thought of Ron's purple face.

Looking at the late time, they finished their butterbeer quickly and began the trek back home. They stopped at the lake to admire the setting sun. Fleur sneezed.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Just a bit chilly."

"Here," Hermione switched their hands and used her free hand to wrap it around her waist so they can share body warmth and successfully block some of the wind, "better?"

Fleur blushed, "Y-Yes," she managed to say.

Hermione was blushing too. She didn't know what compelled her to do that, but before she could stop herself, she and already embraced the Head Girl.

Alex was stealing glances at her parents.

"When do you think they'll realize that they've fallen in love with each other since the first time they've met?" she whispered.

Dawn smiled, "From the looks of it Fleur already figured it our. You're going to have to talk to her."

Alex smiled in return.

"When do you think they'll finally notice they could have let go of each other an hour ago?" Dawn asked back.

"Probably until it's necessary for them to."

"Hmm… you're right."

"The ball is in 2 hours. We should go get ready," she yelled out.

They treaded back to the Head Dorm. Alex was right. They didn't let go of each other until necessary even when she deliberately called out two hours.

"We'll meet you back here in an hour and a half. Is that all right with you?" Alex asked Fleur.

She nodded dazedly. She missed the warmth Hermione offered and wasn't really paying attention. She was lost in thought about the moment they had by the lake.

Dawn, Alex, and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Dawn and Hermione went up stairs to get ready. Alex stayed in the Common Room with the other guys until the very last minute. She stared into the fire thinking about the reason she was here and what they would have to do soon. About an hour later Ron challenged him in chess. She beat him in fifteen minutes flat and decided it was time to change. She even let out a loud reminder that the ball was in half an hour. She quickly got into her suit in the bathroom and slipped on her mask. _It's so easy being a guy she thought._

She waited downstairs for five more minutes before Dawn and Hermione came down. Her jaws unhinged when she saw Dawn. She was in a simple yet elegant light brown dress that hung to her every curve. She had light make-up on and her hair was curled lightly; not enough to bounce in every step but to shimmer when she walked. She snapped out of her staring and pulled her girlfriend close. She kissed her lightly on the cheek and whispered huskily, "You look ravishing." This was one of the few things that Alex loved about her. Dawn can dress simply and still make her heart ache for her. She ripped her eyes off her girlfriend to look at her mum.

Hermione was dressed in a deep red strapless gown. From her waist down was another layer of transparent red silk. On that second layer were embedded stones about three inches apart. The dress showed off her hourly-glass figure. Her hair was done up like the Yule Ball. Her make-up was also light. Alex smiled and said, "You look very nice, Hermione."

She blushed and said, "Thank you."

The three walked to the Head Dorm. Dawn and Alex decided that they needed to give an opportunity for her parents so they told Hermione that they'll wait for them in front of the Great Hall. Hermione didn't see anything wrong with it so agreed and continued to wait for her date. Fleur did the finishing touches for her make-up and went to get the portrait. Hermione was flabbergasted when Fleur came out. She was in a stunning silver gown. Guys would have been jealous the way the material hung off her. Her long platinum hair was put in a decorative dun with three white flowers stuck on the side. She had a simple white mask on.

Hermione snapped out of it when Fleur tapped her on the shoulder and asked to get to the Great Hall. Half way to the Great Hall, Hermione finally got her wits back and complimented Fleur.

"You look extra beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You do too."

They reached the Great Hall and located Alex and Dawn. The couple smiled at each other and they went into the Great Hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Their little group had been one of the earlier ones to arrive, so for the time being, they had absolutely nothing to do. This was the perfect opportunity, as Dawn thought, to continue their little game of twenty questions.

"Who was the last to ask the question?" questioned Hermione.

"Dawn was," Alex piped, "so it's my turn now."

"Who do you think Draco Malfoy got stuck with to the Ball?" She continuously rubbed her thumb over Dawn's knuckle in circles indicating for her not to say the answer.

"I don't know, but he looked absolutely foul about it before I left the Great Hall," offered Hermione.

"I think I heard Krum muttering about it, some Ravenclaw that Malfoy loathed spending even a few moments with," continued Fleur.

As they continued to speculate about who may be going to the Ball with who, the Great Hall was getting more and more crowded, as the time for the Ball was drawing near. Before any of them knew, the Ball had begun and everyone one was dancing.

"You want to go dance?" Hermione screamed over the music. Fleur looked at the crowd and shook her head.

"I'll go with you, Hermione," Dawn tugged at her dress. Hermione looked over at Alex, who looked content to stay where he sat.

Dawn saw her looking and replied, "He doesn't like dancing to this music, only formal dancing, it's one of his quirks, but I think it's cute."

Hermione nodded indicating she heard and lead Dawn to the dancing area. As their respective partners left them, Fleur dragged Alex out of the Great Hall to get some air. It was getting too heated to breathe properly in there.

"Is Hermione your mum?" the question came seemingly out of nowhere.

"She's the woman you fell in love with," she answered regally.

Fleur nodded, "I think in a way I've known that for a long time."

"You might have."

Again Fleur nodded, and then she changed the subject, "What do you think of the Ball so far?"

"I hate dancing to that music."

"I do too," Fleur laughed.

"Of course you do, where do you think I picked that up from?" Alex snorted.

"Are you complaining?" she teased.

"No, it's something Dawn loves about me and something that sets me apart from the rest of the world, I like this quirk of mine," she answered honestly.

Fleur laughed, "Come on, let's go back inside. Dawn might go berserk again looking for you."

Alex's eyes widened slightly, "She might. Let's hurry back."

Again Fleur laughed and the only thing she could think about was _whipped._

As they re-entered the Great Hall, Dawn almost flew to them.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly, as she clutched Alex's arm.

"We just took a small walk outside," Alex smiled.

Dawn frowned nodding her head, but perked up again when she heard a new song come on. Most of the students groaned when they realized it was some fast pace song they couldn't really dance to. Almost everyone cleared the dance floor.

"Let's go dance," Dawn said, tugging at her lover's arm.

"But this is too fast for a waltz," Alex was confused.

"And it's perfect for a tango." Alex blanched at the thought.

"We're not even dressed for it," she quickly said, searching for any excuse.

"That's what magic is for. Come on, I want at least to dance one dance with you tonight and if it has to be a tango then so be it. I didn't take all those classes for nothing."

Dawn helped take off Alex's jacket. She handed it to Hermione, asking for her to hold it. She charmed Alex's dress shirt into a casual button up shirt for more movement and then changed her dress shorter with some tight underneath of the same color. All through Fleur could only mouth the word _whipped _to Hermione, at which the other chuckled. Alex shot a glare at her mama when she saw the exchanged, but none the less allowed her girlfriend to drag her to the middle of the dance floor.

Many of the students chuckled and outright laughed when they say two people their age attempt to dance to this music. But Dawn was adamant with at least getting one dance with Alex and let any laughter slide off. Alex just followed her girlfriend's wishes, it was best to not argue with Dawn.

More students began to gather as Alex and Dawn got into position. Then they waited. And right when the tempo changed yet again, they moved with it. Every move was close and quick. They were never farther than a few inches apart. They moved fast and deliberately, sweeping past all the spectators and into their own world.

Hermione and Fleur could only watch with their jaws dropped.

"It's like…" Hermione began.

"Having sex on the dance floor," Fleur finished what Hermione couldn't say out loud. She could only nod.

As the music began to slow down, so did our dancers. Now every move was exaggerated and sensual. Alex was moving her hand slowly to every curve on Dawn's body. Dawn responded with a sway in her hips and the light touches from her own body. Finally the music ended on a high note and the girls ended in a fast dip.

They were met with a round of applause. Everyone was commenting on that display of art.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know anyone that could move like that," Ron gaped. Harry nodded dumbly.

"Oh my gosh, that was so cool," Parvati and Lavender squealed at Dawn. Alex had left for drinks after that workout.

"How did you learn how to dance like that?" Lavender asked.

"Alex grew up learning how to dance formally, so he never liked any of the dancing the rest of the world did. I always wanted to dance with him, so I learned from his parents. All that finally paid off and I love dancing with Alex."

With that, she left to find Alex, that girl was taking too long for her taste.


End file.
